


Fluff

by LirTheGlassHorse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LirTheGlassHorse/pseuds/LirTheGlassHorse
Summary: Having hand-mouths is hard sometimes.
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Fluff

Obito hears a farty noise, like someone is blowing rasberries. Deidara stops walking and stares at his left hand, his mouth's tongue flailing in the air.

"Hm, a mosquito again. They don't like it," he mutters, picking the soaked insect and tossing it away.

"Actually Deidara-senpai, they make that same sound when you're asleep, too," Tobi replies, raising his index finger.

Deidara stares at him like he just said the earth is flat.

"Lies!" He shouts. Obito tilts his head. "Well, they must have licked a bit of fluff from the blankets! They don't like it either, y'know."

A giggle. "Your mouths are so picky!"

"So?"

"Nothing, nothing!"

A subtle blush forms on Deidara's cheeks. Cute, Obito thinks.

"I hope they didn't wake you up," Deidara mutters. "Sorry for that, hm."

For Obito, it's enough that he cares.

_Enough that he apologizes._


End file.
